EVOLVED
The series is a series of boss songs in the DanceDanceRevolution series. Notorious for being random in the middle, the EVOLVED songs are named after cities (e.g. roppongi EVOLVED). They appear as one song on the music wheel (except when choosing the song on Practice mode; all EVOLVED songs' versions can be chosen separately in DanceDanceRevolution X2 and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX); however, upon loading into gameplay, one of three versions is actually loaded, with the other versions containing BPM changes not seen on the first one or having the music sound different (e.g. slowdown, speed-up, etc.) tokyoEVOLVED Main article: tokyoEVOLVED *Number of versions: 3 *Artist: NAOKI underground *BPM: 70-280(70-560) *Appears in: DDR HOTTEST PARTY (2007), DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011-2012) First song in the series. There is also an arrangement called L.A. EVOLVED that appears as a boss song in DDR Universe 3. osaka EVOLVED -MAIDO,OHKINI!- Main article: osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- *Number of versions: 3 *Artist: NAOKI underground *BPM: 50-300 *Appears in: DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2 (2008), DDR フルフル♪パーティー (2008), DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011-2012) Second song in the EVOLVED series. First song to contain a different intro part in each version. MAIDO,OHKINI! is translated to Japanese as 毎度、おおきに！, which roughly means "all thanks!". roppongi EVOLVED Main article: roppongi EVOLVED *Number of versions: 4 *Artist: TAG underground *BPM: 170 *Appears in: DDR HOTTEST PARTY 3 (2009), DDR X2 (2009-2010), DDR MUSIC FIT (2010) Third song in the series. Continuation of EVOLVED series by an artist that is not NAOKI, and first and only song to have four versions. Also the first song to appear outside of the DDR Wii series and in the arcade series, starting with X2. New York EVOLVED Main article: New York EVOLVED *Number of versions: 3 *Artist: NC underground *BPM: 48-380 *Appears in: DDR (2010), DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011-2012) Fourth song in the series. First EVOLVED song to be done by a commissioned artist. This song was made because of the Twin Tower attacks of 9/11. The jacket is different in both the PS3 and Wii versions of DDR 2010 due to content concerns. The Wii version of the jacket has two black eyes looking over New York. London EVOLVED Main article: London EVOLVED *Number of versions: 3 *Artist: TAG underground *BPM: 170-340 *Appears in: DDR II (2011), DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011-2012), REFLEC BEAT Colette (2012) Fifth song in the series. First song to have Challenge steps of its own (albeit they were changed in X3 due to difficulty concerns). Also the first song in the EVOLVED series to appear outside of DDR, appearing in REFLEC BEAT colette. Tohoku EVOLVED Main article: Tohoku EVOLVED *Number of versions: 1 *Artist: 2.1MB underground *BPM: 340 *Appears in: DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011) Sixth song in the series. A remix of London EVOLVED by TAG underground, this song is the first song to break the record for the highest maximum BPM in a song, reaching up to 1020 BPM (the record was previously held by 888 by DJ TECHNORCH, which goes up to 888 BPM). Unlike the other songs, this song has only one version. However, the song simulates "versions" due to the final jump being random (it is never a left-right or down-up jump) every time the song is played. Trivia *This is the second series to carry on the random-version tradition that was started by SUNKiSS♥DROP in DDR SuperNOVA2. The Alison (English) side plays by default when the song is being selected, but as soon as the player starts playing the song, there is a chance that they may get the jun (Japanese) side instead. There was a workaround in the console versions of DDR SuperNOVA2 and DDR X so that the jun side played 100% of the time. However, this gimmick was finally dropped in the arcade version of DDR X2 (only the Alison side is left). *All EVOLVED songs are references to tragic events that the cities in the EVOLVED song titles have experienced. For example, Tohoku EVOLVED references the 2011 earthquake and tsunami that struck the Tohoku region in Japan, and New York EVOLVED refrences the September 11 attacks that happened in 2001 *''L.A. EVOLVED'' and Tohoku EVOLVED are the only songs so far to have one version and both pieces are arrangements of a previous EVOLVED song. Category:Songs Category:Song Series Category:EVOLVED